The Masked and the Moonblade
by Mask1
Summary: Arilyn Moonblade and Danilo Thann have had a long and complicated relationship. This story enters the two intrpid harpers into a senario with another moonblade wielder and what of the dark assassin that stalks her. INCOMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

The Masked and the Moonblade  
By Mask  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Arilyn shook her head in exasperation. Danilo was once again flouting his 'absolutely amazing' abilities with magic. Unfortunately, in Arilyn's opinion, he was doing so by transforming the flower he was wearing into various 'other' things. He had entered the ball with one of those carefully over stupid smiles of his, which had put her on her guard. While it pained her that he insisted on hiding from the world who he was and what he could do, in an inner part of herself she had to admit it made her laugh too.  
Danilo just then accidentally transformed the flower into what Arilyn recognised as the end of a wyvern's tail. Despite the fact that most of the surrounding women only knew it was a scaly appendage and had no knowledge of the deadly poison it contained, many took the chance to swoon and shriek. Danilo, making himself look as flustered as possible, quickly reverted the scaled point to a dead weed. "Don't want to make this party too lively, now, do we?" he asked his companions in a hopeful voice. Those who were not tending to frightened ladies laughed, as Danilo was well known for his incompetence and sense of humour. It seemed that no matter his follies he could always put on them a comic turn and it pleased the bored upper classes of Waterhavien society as much as anything else could.  
Arilyn got the unpleasant feeling someone was watching her and so with her usual speed and grace executed a perfect and smooth about-face. Behind her staring at what would have been the back of her head was Lady Thann. Danilo's mother was one of the few in Waterdeep's high society that knew of her son's infatuation with the half-elf Arilyn Moonblade. Not only did she disapprove of her son, even be he her younger son, marrying a woman whose only heritage was her sword, but also she was not even human. Lady Thann knew well how such a child would fare in the society of the nobles of Waterdeep. If she could, Arilyn felt sure she would order Danilo away from her, using the fact that Arilyn was a known Harper and therefore dangerous. However, she knew, as did Arilyn, that beneath his foppish foolery, miscast spells and badly sung ballads, Danilo was serious about one thing.  
Arilyn raised an eyebrow at her critic and shot her a look of defiance. She could not be intimidated and she wanted Lady Thann to be very aware of that. Then she turned and as she did so he caught her eye. In that brief moment as their eyes met and parted she saw he had been watching her little silent interchange with his mother. She saw for a moment the Danilo she knew when they were on Harper business on the open trails. The one who was as bright as he was bawdy and as sharp with a sword as with his wit. But no sooner had that brief moment past than the fool of the Thann's had reappeared. At social events such as these Danilo didn't even wear a weapon, though many of the prigs of fashion did, fancy rapiers for which Arilyn had no patience. At her side swung her ever present sword, her moonblade for which she had taken her second name.  
It was a moonblade with many gifts, some of which she did not know the fullness of their extent. It protected her from fire, warned her of danger even throughout her sleep, it held the key to the elfgate a portal to the secluded home of the elves and of course the elf shadow. A part of each elf that had held the blade was contained within it and could be summoned forth to fight beside the current bearer in times of great need. It had many abilities and was a weapon of great power, but as Arilyn looked at the final sigil on the blade she could not but feel a little relieved that it did not glow. This was the power she had forged into the blade, with the fires of her life. It was the embodiment of a promise made to the wood elves that whenever they were endangered the holder of the moonblade would go to their rescue.  
It had replaced another. Arilyn didn't want to think it had replaced Danilo, but looking at her human partner she could not but notice his look was darker of late than when she had first known him. Danilo had for a short while been able to share her touch of the moonblade, share its ownership. It had recognised him as it did her and not hurt him when he touched it. But she had taken that away, for his own good and to help the elves whom she loved dearly. Once again, though, she looked deeply into her partner; he could no longer hide from her, as he once had. To her, as to no one else his emotions were a song to be heard even if he would try covering the pages of his heart. Danilo once had taken the moonblade before he had been allowed to by her adding a power to her blade. He had done it for her risking his life and suffering much pain for it. It had been the same with them he risked his life in loving her and suffered even now much pain, but she knew he would stand with her when others would flee from her side.  
This reverie was shattered, however, as she felt a slight tug on her arm. Moving with the elven grace of her heritage she turned and snatched at the paper even then floating to the floor. The messenger had already departed, Arilyn seeing little more than a flash of green and gold silk. She unfolded the parchment and read it swiftly.  
  
Danilo,  
Upon receiving this missive leave what ever you are doing and report at once to the Blackstaff tower. I would not bother Arilyn with this if I were you; I think this may be a job for you alone.  
As ever your uncle,  
Kelben  
  
Arilyn's eyes narrowed; if the message had been for Danilo alone then why had the messenger left it with her? Unless he had dropped it? But Arilyn did not think such a coincidence was possible. Someone wished her to know what was happening between Danilo and the Blackstaff. Looking up she thought she saw Danilo flip a inch of paper into his pocket, but could not have been sure.  
"And now for my finale!" declared Danilo. He pulled out of thin air some kind of small hoop and then by whistling into it made it grow. Soon it became apparent that it was not the hoop growing but a bubble containing his whistles was emerging from the hoop. The bubble got larger and larger and began to change colours. The would-be bard was having trouble to keep whistling, while his mouth showed a tendency to laughter. The bubble grew larger and larger till it attracted the attention of almost everyone in the Grey Salon. Then without warning it suddenly burst and Danilo's whistling burst forth with amplified volume and all at once. Worst of all the bubble splattered itself all over its creator, magically missing everyone else in his close surroundings. His beautiful clothes covered in a sticky film of gold, Danilo smiled and then let that fade as he looked down.  
"Ruined!" he exclaimed. "And Eastern said, he would never make the equal of this dinner coat. It takes three men to dress me in it, it fits that well!" Danilo laid a hand over his eyes and allowed himself a slight sniffle. Then as if just realising he touched the top of his head with the same hand. "Oh, no!" he said aghast. "Not my hair, not my hair!" turning about him, his face comically distraught, he begged leave of everyone in the vicinity claiming he had been called away on urgent business and fled rather than walked from the room.  
Once he had collapsed in his carriage outside the grounds main gates he burst into heartfelt laughter. "Interesting evening," came a voice he knew well from the darkness of the seat opposite him. "Arilyn!" he exclaimed, seeming honestly surprised. He muttered some quick words and the gooey film of golden slim disappeared from him and all he wore. At that though, he seemed to remember to make light of the situation. "Sometimes, my dear, I forget you are an assassin, after all. May I suggest magic for all your cleaning needs, draws blood out in a jiffy!" His smile was engaging but Arilyn was in no mood for his pranks, indeed she rarely was. "Can we dispense with Disasterlo Thann and have Danilo for a moment?" she asked. He grinned, "But of course, now which Dan." he began but stopped and his smile disappeared at her dark look. "What is it, Arilyn?" he asked concerned. "Why didn't you get me as you left?" she asked. "Why?" repeated Danilo. "Because I thought I could handle any number of highway who may or mayn't try to stop my coach; err. how do I say it, going solo." Arilyn stared at him in silence for a few moments longer. Danilo finally shrugged. "Okay, you beat it out of me, I just didn't think." However Arilyn remained silent, which slightly unnerved her partner; he didn't like it when she used this method of interrogation. She knew him well enough to get him to finally talk himself into telling her what she wanted to know. 'My, my, isn't this complicated' thought Danilo to himself.  
Arilyn, however, had had enough and thrust the letter from Khelben into his hands. He took it, read it and then looked at her with a strange expression. "Here's me thinking you little more than an assassin when you're an accomplished thief, too. We really must tell my mother the good news!"  
"Danilo, stop!" commanded Arilyn.  
Glancing up at her now angry face the nobleman and Harper nodded. "But how did you get this most delight. well, interesting letter?"  
"Where is yours?" asked Arilyn abruptly.  
Danilo looked surprised for an instant, even a little dismayed, and then reached into his pocket and pulled out an identical folded letter. "Oh," he said, "I see." Arilyn nodded, "Do you understand it, though?" Danilo shook his head. "Uncle must know that once I'd gotten the mission from him I would have come straight to you." Arilyn looked at him and caught his eyes trying to find any guile in them. Whatever she saw, it seemed, didn't satisfy her either way, as she shook her head and looked back at the letters. The rest of the drive was uncharacteristically silent. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Blackstaff tower way well have been the most recognisable edifice in Waterdeep. Tall and imposing and famous for being home to no less than two of the greatest magic users to walk the realms. Khelben 'Blackstaff' Arunsun and Laeral.one of the silver sisters and Lady Mage of Waterdeep. However, the two Harpers descending from the carriage not ten paces from the tower were not overly impressed. Visits here had become common and habit, as Danilo would always point out, breeds contempt.  
The wall simply seemed to swallow them as they walked forward knowing full well the arch mage (and his probably his partner too) was watching their every move. Once inside they were met by one of the apprentices and guided up to Khelben's rooms with the simple explanation that they were expected.  
As they entered his room Khelben was hurling a lightning bolt to blast something through what appeared to Danilo to be a dimensional portal. With another hastily spoken word Khelben cast a spell firmly closing the inter-dimensional doorway.  
"Shocking, how rude some of those daemons can be isn't it?" he said with a rueful, yet mocking grin. "Danilo?" asked Khelben. "I do not recall asking you here!"  
"Really, uncle, that's just too much when I have your note right here!" He flourished the piece of paper but kept it, Arilyn noticed, out of the arch mage's reach. Khelben, however, was not being denied. "Serro," he muttered, holding out his hand, and the paper flew into it. He read it at a glance and shook his head exasperatedly. "Dan, this is over a year old! You know that, stop acting the fool, as there is no one here to profit from the performance!"  
Danilo only flashed one of his most winning smiles but almost didn't manage to hold it when he saw Arilyn's face. She showed little but seemed to be somewhat saddened by the revelation. "Arilyn?" asked Khelben. "Did you get my message for you?" she turned to the mage at first surprised and then with dawning realisation. "Danilo has it," she announced. "I do?" he exclaimed, and then on seeing them both flash him the exact same disapproving frown he swiftly produced the other folded letter. Just as Khelben was about to take it Arilyn asked if she could read it again. Khelben seemed a little taken aback but agreed to it.  
  
Arilyn,  
I will need to speak to you at once; it is about Elaith Craulnober. For obvious reasons, and for the less obvious also, do not bring Danilo with you. He would simply attempt to get in your way or try to help, which would amount to the same thing in this case. Needless to say telling him not to get involved is about as effective as commanding him to never let you out of his sight for the next year. For his own good, do as I say. Come swiftly.  
Blackstaff  
  
"I will say much about Elaith's daughter, but we must never refer to her by name, not even here," said Khelben, taking back the letter and with a word, destroying it. Arilyn had noticed Danilo had carefully re-pocketed the older letter apparently for future use. "You taught her to use Elaith's sword and now she is doing so. The moonstone in the blade was re-awakened only last month." Seeing the shock he had caused both of his listeners, Khelben added, "Even I was unaware of this till but days ago." Turning then specifically to Arilyn and purposefully away from his nephew he addressed her. "I thought you, as you have trained her, would be best placed to go to her. She is not far from here. Reports say she is still in Skullport, even. But she is being followed. Someone wants her dead and I want you to protect her. You have my trust, Harper approval, elven blood, moonblade experience but most of all Elaith Craulnober has not objected to your name when I put it to him." Arilyn nodded. "But of course. I understand completely."  
"And I understand that she'll need back up, if you're taking this as seriously as your tone suggests," cut in Danilo. Turning to him both were not too surprised to see him pulling from a small pouch a well crafted sabre and strapping it around his waist to hang off his thigh in the latest town style. "This is to deal with moonblades and Craulnobers, neither of which.." began Khelben. "I have worked with both before!" snapped Danilo in a voice very unlike his own. For an instant his eyes grew hard, something Arilyn could not remember him ever doing in her presence before. No matter his facial expression, no matter his body language, his eyes always carried his happy, soft, humorous side. They always carried his spark, but they didn't now.  
Danilo took a breath and then it came back. With his wry grin returning as if he had never let it fall he reached into his pouch one more time and drew out a large wide brimmed hat in sky blue and lilac. "Well" he said his jaunty smile stretching now to full magnificence. "This hat will cap it off nicely!"  
  
It was much later in the day, and though he had tried, Danilo hadn't really got Arilyn to speak with him. It wasn't just the seriousness of the mission, either, that he knew. Arilyn and him had been on missions hundreds of times more dangerous than this. Missions involving the killing of the Lords of Waterdeep themselves or the misuse of Arilyn's moonblade possibly presenting the awful thought of the downfall of Evermeet, last bastion of the elves. Arilyn had been involved in a full-fledged war when she had gone to save the wood elves in far off Tethyr. So it wasn't that. Unfortunately, he had a nagging feeling it was something to do with the letters, but he was hoping he wouldn't have to admit that even to himself. Anyway, it was Arilyn who was supposed to be blunt and get things out in the open, he was sure she would do so and soon. He was to be proved right.  
They stopped briefly in a drinking house after they had entered the lower streets of Skullport. Here Danilo got a drink and Arilyn some food; she wouldn't touch what they had to drink, and neither would Danilo if they hadn't been on a mission. "It is part of my wet and weary traveller routine," he had explained. But once he sat down opposite his partner he saw she was going to talk with him. Whenever she did that it was about one of two things. The mission, or them. Arilyn had a very forthright view of their relationship; it was one of the reasons Danilo loved her. Besides the fact that upon first seeing a picture of her he had asked, "Besides being the future mother of my children, who is this beauty?" Danilo was a little more cautious with her than she with him. That was because whether Arilyn (or even Danilo) liked it or not he was forced to be a man of many layers. It was the life he had been allotted as well as the one he had been chosen. Nothing was unknown about Arilyn; most of what people got to see was written in plain sight down her moonblade. She was dedicated to service, to her blade, her Harper pin, and her heritage. Danilo knew that she was even more than that, she was his friend and his lover and despite the flippant tone he had used to his uncle upon first seeing her beautiful image, he still knew she was the future mother of his children.  
"Why did you take my letter?" she asked. Ouch! That's not good, he thought to himself. "Well." he said, stalling for a moment to think. "All letters that get sent in come to me first."  
"Even if they are sent by Khelben?" asked Arilyn, her tone level as a steel blade. "Of course," responded Danilo.  
"Why didn't you give it to me?" she asked quickly, but Danilo had already prepared this answer. "I had just placed it in my pocket upon receiving it, so I didn't realise it was yours till later and then we were at my uncle's."  
For a moment she paused, it was possible. She had only seen him pocket it folded and bring it out folded. "Why, then, if not to follow the summons of your uncle, did you fake the miscast and leave the party?"  
"Because I saw you get your letter!" he answered with a smile, "You must know I keep an eye on you, my dear!"  
"Indeed, I do know it," she responded in an unamused tone refusing to rise to his constant tries at humour. "Dan, you are lying to me!" she finished.  
That took him a little aback, he hated it that she could come out with statements like that which despite their being true had no proof to them, yet. But she would never let the fact that she hadn't caught him in a lie stop her from announcing the truth. She could see it in him and he could see something in her. She was sad, pained even, that he had lied to her, again. It wasn't really his fault, Danilo argued internally. I have been a secret lord of Waterdeep and a Harper, not to mention personal agent to the Blackstaff himself. I have to live secretly.  
"I thought you had decided to only have one face with me, Dan." she said. But her voice lacked its usual fire and conviction. It sounded more like a question than a statement, as if she was unsure what he had once told her. He reached out to her, but she avoided his touch. He couldn't stand it; she wouldn't flinch because she did not fear what he or anyone else could do to her. She didn't react; she only carefully thought out and did as seemed her right; well, that was not always possible for someone in his position. "You see," he said. "You lied too."  
She was about to refute this because she never lied to him, or to anyone for that matter. But then she saw him pointing to the last of the elven runes on the naked blade of her sword. His face was tight and she could see his pain, enough to match her own. She had been struck that he had once again played her for the fool trying and succeeding in hiding his true actions and thoughts from her. But she realised some things festered between them that he thought was her fault. "I explained that," she said quietly. Daring him to tell her to abandon that duty of hers that he most disliked. The duty that separated them so often taking her south to the woods of Tethyr.  
"You lied then," he said quietly. "You said, 'It is no more, because it is not needed'. If you do not trust me enough to let me touch, even your hand, then to what purpose those words." She was going to answer something to the tune that he should not be stupid or so unfair. She had been intending to point out that he was wrong to compare what she had said then, which only he by his actions had made untrue and what he had done so purposefully.  
But she said none of these things, because he acted first. "If you will judge me evil, I will rather trust to your blade. You look to it for everything else, why not let it deicide my fate also?" With that he swiftly touched the hilt of her moonblade, before she could react. No one but its wielder may handle an active moonblade. The moonstone in the pommel flashed dully and Danilo was flung to the ground. With a cry she was beside him and holding his limp form. This was not the first time she had feared him dead and she was not a woman without control. Yet for an instant she wanted nothing more than to rip her moonblade from its place on her hip and throw it into the abyss for hurting him.  
In seconds though she realised though terribly hurt he was alive and in no mortal danger. Some of her desperate concern at losing the only man she truly considered her friend to death was replaced by familiar exasperation. What was he thinking? That the moonblade could be touched as if it had no moonstone in it? No; he was not so foolish! Or was he? Her thoughts were jumbled so that she could barely think and her emotions were out of her usual calm elven control. 'This is how it must feel to be you, Danilo,' she thought to herself. She could not prevent a slight smile at that thought, and then he chose that moment to open his eyes.  
"If they are all as pretty," he murmured, "I'll take two!" She laughed and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him up. Once on his feet he swayed dangerously and his eyes rolled out of focus. "Wow, another one already, that was quick," he managed, and then with a sloppy smile fell, guided by Arilyn into a chair. After a moment he managed to down the rest of the glass of whatever it was he had been drinking. This seemed to stiffen him and help recall some of his senses.  
"I am sorry," he managed. "I will stop having your letters intercepted and sending you fake ones to put you off track." His face took on its more down cast hue. "It's just, don't like Elaith above half. In fact I heartily dislike him!" Every word he spoke was still slurred not with drunkenness but by the simple fact his energy seemed drained. He could barely lift his head. Finally propping himself up on one arm using the weight of his head to hold the arm in place he managed to be able to look at Arilyn. "There's still two of you," he said "Not that I'm complaining, mind!" She laughed at this and won an answering grin from him.  
"Yes, I hate your intrigues and disguises, almost as much as you hate my sword," she confided.  
Before Danilo really could think about what he was saying he was agreeing with her. "Yes, I know. You hate them but you know I need 'em." Then he fell asleep, the pain or simple lack of strength too much for him to consciously handle it. His last word half formed, he slipped into the oblivion of sleep.  
"You hate it," she said quietly. She stroked her hand over the well- smoothed pommel of her moonblade as she spoke. "But you know I need it!" 


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

Chapter 3 

            He was a part of the night. His clothes melded imperfectly, but enough for his purpose, with the darkness. Too perfect, would lead to suspicion, a single man walking in black would if noticed draw little attention in these crowded streets. He was little known here in Skullport, nor was he known better in the town above. That was unusual for him as his trademark mask and manner of business had gained him a formidable reputation in his own territories. He no longer thought of anywhere as home and thought of few as friends. No one here in this foreign place at least. He crept along the outside of the small building; he did not look up for the small grime covered sign that he knew must hang over the door. He knew this was the right place and he was rarely wrong. Only a fool would say he was never wrong.

            He heard the footsteps counted them as they disappeared into the distance and reappeared constant as the tide. He waited counting his own heartbeats then slipped through the side door. Just as he entered the door across from him that he assumed led into the common room, banged shut. One person was still in the back room trying to move a large dirt covered keg. He did not even pause to consider his victim or plan his approach. With a simple movement his feet as light as a fox's and he was behind the man. A terribly easy thing killing. It took very little time; flesh parting easily and blood seeping away. Even as people died they also lost the strength to resist or call for aid. Killing it was so simple, so very easy. The man fell guided by his hands to land gently on the floor. He pulled the man's shirt up so it would absorb most of the blood and quickly shifted him to where he would not immediately be seen, the alleyway from which he had himself come. Dead bodies in alleyways would attract no attention in Skullport. Even if they were looked over it was only to check if they had been carrying any loose change. Even if someone from the inn discovered him, the assassin had had enough time in this town to know they would do nothing. There were no authorities in Skullport, people kept themselves out of trouble with those stronger than themselves.

            He did not hesitate however, after leaving the body he swiftly ascended the stairs at the back of the establishment. He knew the person who would lead him to his mark was here. She was, he had heard, a retired assassin, and he thought he could guess her mind. Assassins were made to kill and almost always proved much less able to save life than they had been at taking it. Indeed he was almost in haste to see what had caused this particular to take up the defence of his true mark. He was on the top floor now. Silence greeted him with a momentary embrace. He loved the quiet and learned to leave her undisturbed as often as possible. She was a close friend indeed to any one in his line of work and to chase her away was the equivalent of death.

            Knowing the kill would not be quick he stepped into several rooms around the room he had chosen only one of these others was occupied and that next door to the one holding his targets. The man was half drunk but he made the mumbling sound of awakening from alcohol-induced slumber before the knife went through his throat ending any further sound in the following gurgle. She may have heard that, but little matter if she was prepared he had not been paid so high a price for nothing. She would not prevent him from his target and he need not kill her. He smiled quietly to himself, if they thought he would waste his time killing someone for whom he would not be paid they were grievously mistaken. As he approached the door he didn't even think of the two lives his blade had already claimed, after all they weren't really even people.

-----------------------------------------

            pArilyn's head snapped up at the sound. It had been slight, but with Danilo still weak from touching her moonblade he slept quietly. She had worn the role of assassin too long to shed her wariness now. She eased herself to her feet calmly and silently drawing her moonblade out of its sheath. There was no light in the still, shadow filled room and little without. Skullport at night was no lighter or darker than in the day she found. It seemed trapped in a deep underworld like murk that nothing could pierce. She disliked it. Indeed it made her long for the forest of Tethir. To see Swanmay's glade and to run beneath the trees again, with Foxfire. The thought had come unbidden, but it was powerfully visual. It was easy to see her friend running like the wind through the woods he loved. It surprised Arilyn just how easily she had inserted herself into that peaceful bright scene. She had imagined herself running freely even laughing with her friend. But that would never be, for she was only summoned to the forest when swords and knives were needed. A charge to war not a carefree run was all she would share with that wood elf. That and the continuing, endless, sense of danger/p

pHer sword let off a distinct blue glow warning her of coming danger, she half felt half saw the warning. Her sword was up and ready in a moment. She placed herself back to the wall were she could be seen, neither from the door nor shuttered window. Her sword would not warn her of a danger if it were not present, so she had no need to warn her adversary, but could strike without restraint. The moonblade was the judge and would judge rightly, the moonblade always chose rightly. The door opened and she turned and struck. Her sword moving faster than was possible in her two handed grip. The magical enhancements of the blade making it glow for just a moment. All she hit was air but her eyes were elven enough to see what she had missed. In the corridor beyond stood a man/p

pHe was dressed in black, as did many in Skullport and indeed in Waterdeep as a whole. His black had the look of silk but it did not shine like silk, even black silk, usually would. He wore soft boots, she could tell because he appeared to be balancing on his toes ready to spring one way or another. He wore a sword with a sheath bound up with black leather and hilt also covered in the same style. Indeed his whole attire was that of a man who wished to become part of the night, not simply walk in it. His belt was as non descript as the rest of him, its colour as black as the rest. The thing that struck Arilyn the most however, was his mask. It covered his whole head and appeared to be made simply of cloth. It had a flat V-shaped slit around where she assumed his eyes were. It folded down around his whole head and ended in two points one on either side of his neck almost touching his shoulders. ./p

pThe man did not move or draw any weapon and despite the warning of her blade Arilyn was loath to kill a man for doing nothing but open her door. "Who are you?" she asked bluntly. /p

p "Shadowfast," said the stranger, his voice a little deep, but almost a whisper in volume. /p

pAs he spoke the word he had drawn out of seemingly thin air a dagger. The dagger was long with a flat blade that was shockingly white, against the black of its surroundings. The blade was straight but half way up it jagged back on itself and then continued up to a wicked point. These made the blade look like a small white bolt of lightning and it moved almost as fast. He slipped it forward and back and if not for her blade's magical quick strike Arilyn may well have found herself dead. The moonblade came up however and knocked the blade to one side so that it simply scratched across her shoulder. /p

pArilyn knew well enough how to fight assassins and viciously pressed her own attack. To her surprise the assassin did not give way. In her experience, and she had had much experience with the blades of the night, assassins attacked and then disappeared. At least all the successful and still living ones did. Most of the assassin's work was stealth and the hit was only the final part of it. Nevertheless leave he would not. Even worse he seemed to be matching her blow for blow. Arilyn knew her own skills and knew herself the equal of most any assassin, but this man held her blow for blow with a dagger against her moonblade. /p

pShe increased the tempo of her blows raining them down with a speed few could match even with a sword of feather-like weight. Nevertheless the man in black with his jagged dagger caught and returned every blow. Arilyn gritted her teeth under her closed lips and tried once more to back this enemy away from her doorway but he would not shift. She had already decided in her mind it was a human. The build dictated it as did his manner of fighting. At six feet tall and well enough muscled she doubted she could force an exit by forcing their blades to lock. He bent supply as a snake to catch a blow she had reversed at the last moment and sent towards his ankles instead of his arms. She couldn't quite see how this would end, for though she had found no opening in his defence or sign of fatigue in his fighting style, she was sure she would win. Simply a matter of experience and better weaponry, she decided. So the battle continued neither moving much more than a pace in any direction. Whenever he stepped away he always managed to return forcing her to fight him through the doorway. Finally she decided even if Danilo was asleep she must take him into the room where her longer blade could be put to its full use. /p

pJust then it struck her that Danilo would probably find it amusing that he had slept though the whole attack. Yes, he would be amused and lightly annoyed as well. Well, he had only himself to blame. Arilyn then tucked her sword in close and executed a perfect tumble into a backwards roll away from her opponent. He drew his dark bladed sword from its black sheath and though she could not see it she could have sworn he had smiled. No sooner had she charged him however than she knew the rules had changed. He retreated from her, his footwork immaculate and swift. Only an elf could have moved with equal grace. He now moved liberally and though he continued to hold his dagger in his right hand he now only used his grey bladed sword. She noted soon enough that his target was not she, nor ever had been. She gave a warning shout, "Danilo, wake up! Mystra take you, wake up!" /p

pThe warning saved Danilo's life. The white bladed dagger that had been descending toward Danilo's sleeping body, stopped dead in the air. The man in black suddenly turned his full attention to Arilyn and she felt for the first time as if he was taking her seriously. The swords rang together but he still did not use his dagger again. Indeed he flicked his wrist and it disappeared to be replaced with a small mirror. "Reveal!" he commanded in the same deep whisper he had used before. Suddenly her moonblade blazed to life each of the runes on it glowing with blinding magical brilliance. Danilo's person glowed as well as many of his possessions thrown in a heap at the end of his bed. /p

pDespite this the man seemed displeased. Arilyn couldn't help noticing that his sword did not glow but that his mask did, as did his boots. He was fighting her with a mundane weapon and holding. Who was he? /p

p"Where is she?" he asked at the same moment she demanded again, "Who are you?" /p

pTheir blades clashed her two-handed slash clashing against his left-handed block. He couldn't hold against that amount of force and he rolled her blade aside and by skipping back avoided being sliced by the whistling silver blade. /p

p"Who do I seek?" asked the man dancing away from Arilyn's blade. "I seek your ward of course, but I can see she is not here. Where is she? Where is Azariah Craulnober?" /p

p"Not here," replied Arilyn. "You still haven't answered my question either!" /p

pShe snapped her blade forward she could feel and hear the silent humming of danger all around her precious weapon.  Even though the moment of brilliance was now long past the sigils on her blade representing her danger warnings was still alight, glowing a deep rich blue. ./p

p"I am Mask," replied the man in black. Then he ducked allowing her to pass by him and murmuring, "Shadowfast," under his breath the jagged dagger once more flashed by her. ./p

 pIt left a cut in her sleeve but had not drawn blood. The moonblade whipped back but inexplicably he was gone. There had been no flash or even a muttered incantation. He was simply no longer there. Nor was he simply invisible either, for Arilyn saw the blue light and humming of her blade was no more. She was as safe as she ever was. Yet the assassin had hinted at his target and deepened the mystery of Khelben's charge to her. /p

p Well, she had always won out before, even when the enemy had been hidden within herself. If she could catch the elfshadow she could catch this, 'Mask', as he called himself. /p

pArilyn turned to see Danilo still sleeping quietly and peacefully. How was it that she should love one who would ever be at peace, whereas she never would? /p

p With a shrug she reminded herself that whereas she needed Danilo to remind her that not everyone was a dangerous enemy, she was with him to remind him that some people were. /p


End file.
